Individuals with type 1 diabetes adhering to strict glycemic control are prone to suffer severe hypoglycemia. Other well-established risk factors for hypoglycemia include a history of severe hypoglycemia and impaired awareness of hypoglycemia. The role of hypoglycemia may be a factor predisposing young adults to sudden arrhythmic death.